Boulevard Of Broken Dreams Teaser
by Phoenix333
Summary: When Buffy witnesses a murder, she's thrust into a dangerous world. Angelus is at the forefront of everything that currently going wrong in her life.


TITLE: Boulevard Of Broken Dreams (Title still undecided)

AUTHOR: PHOENIX333

SUMMARY: When Buffy witnesses a murder, she's thrust into a dangerous world. Angelus is at the forefront of everything that currently going wrong in her life.

SPOILERS: NONE – TOTALLY AU.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters except the ones I make up. They are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, etc. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is made. My story is only for entertainment purposes only.

RATING: T – (I think) For violence, adult themes and language.

DISTRIBUTION: Please let me know if it goes anywhere.

FEEDBACK: DO I EVEN NEED TO ASK? OK THEN – YES PLEASE!

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm still working on the title, if anyone has any suggestions I'd love to hear them.

This is just a short teaser; the story is still far from finished.

LOS ANGELES

The camera zoomed in on a dark haired woman as she adjusted her crisp white shirt. The warm mid day sunshine glinted off her raven hair. People were gathered around in large groups as they eagerly awaited the time to pass. Voices suddenly started raising up. The raven haired woman nodded at the cameraman as he counted down from three…two…one… "Good morning, I'm Jill Graham reporting for KP5 News. We're coming live to you today from the state high magistrate court in Los Angeles.

Well known Casino and Hotel owner, Angelus Tedesco, has just been cleared of all charges filed against him by the Los Angeles Police Department. Mr. Tedesco was accused of murder and witness tampering earlier this year. After postponing the court hearing for months on end, Mr. Tedesco had finally been cleared of all charges. The main witness, Mr. Edward Kaufman, retracted his statement a few days ago, claiming he was being set up by the detectives leading the case and that they pressured him into give a false statement, incriminating Mr. Tedesco.

The two lead detectives, who can't be named at this time, are being investigated by internal affairs and pending their investigation, have been suspended until they make their final ruling.

Just a few days ago, Mr. Kaufman had a change of heart and said that he couldn't accuse an innocent man of something he didn't commit. Mr. Tedesco's lawyers declined to comment at this time.

I'm Jill Graham, live from the magistrate court, for KP5 News, back to you Edward Parker…"The news bulletin trailed off.

Buffy turned to her fellow waitress and friend, Claire, when she heard an unfeminine like grunt, "I'm telling you; Angelus knows how to pull the strings. Another criminal goes free." Claire said as she shook her head, still gazing at the television crew rushing at Angelus in hopes of getting a comment.

Buffy rolled her eyes at her, "How can you know that? If he was guilty, then he would be in prison right now. The justice system isn't as blind as some may think." She said, even though she didn't believe a world she was saying either. No one believed in the justice system anymore, these days the guilty were more privileged than the innocent. But still, she wanted to believe.

"Ha, they don't call him "The Angel" for nothing. He knows what to do to get off innocent. Do you think it's a coincidence that the witness miraculously 'withdrew' his statement just days before Angelus was to appear in court for the final verdict? No way, he made sure that guy did exactly he wanted." Claire said in a stern voice.

She glanced at the television screen again and suppressed a groan. Angelus was dressed tastefully in a black pin stripe suit; he positively screamed power and danger. Anyone who dared to cross him was either stupid or had a death wish.

Even though she knew what he was, it didn't stop her from admiring the man. His deviously good looks made every woman turn a blind eye to his less than honest ethics. She herself would give her arm to spend one night with the tycoon, ignoring the consequences. She cut off the fantasy before it went any further.

Buffy laughed at her friend, "Your being silly. You don't even know the man…" her voice died at the sound of a very angry voice yelling at them. His voice was so rough, Buffy nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Hey! You two, we've got tables waiting. Get your asses out here." Steven yelled at them, causing them both to jump into motion and halt their conversation.

# # # # # # # #

Angelus sat in his home office, nursing a glass of whisky as his lawyer, Wesley Wyndham-Price, reviewed the case. Angelus wanted to roll his eyes at him but refrained. Wesley was a great lawyer and a long time friend, and it was merely his way to check everything a dozen times to assure both himself and Angelus that everything was fine.

Wesley met Angelus nearly ten years ago. Angelus brother, Conner, was set to meet a high end lawyer who was to represent him in a money laundering case. When they were told that the appointed lawyer was unable to make it and that they would send someone else, both Angelus and Conner were furious.

Wesley stepped into the consultation room five minutes later and Angelus scoffed at the man. Wesley just finished his internship and the Tedesco case would be his first. Conner and Angelus voiced their disapproval, but their father, Giles insisted that Wesley represent them.

Against their better judgment, they did and Wesley has represented them ever since. Despite his stuffy appearance, he was a damn good lawyer. He knew very well who the Tedesco's were and that frightened the hell out of him.

After he got Conner off on the money laundering charges, he went on to represent them in every other legal matter that followed. Shortly after, Angelus offered him a position to work for him exclusively, handling all his legal matters.

Wesley never disappointed him, even though he knew what and who Angelus was, he did his job efficiently and looked the other way. Despite the charges, no matter how true or false they were, Wesley always delivered and was rewarded very handsomely for his efforts…and silence; something the Tedesco's valued above everything else.

"Detective Jones and Harrison will be taken care of, the evidence against them cannot be ignored and they will be fired from the police department. Every case they have ever handled will be re-opened and investigated. Money can corrupt even the most pure of heart" Wesley 'tsked', causing Angelus to chuckle softly at his sarcasm.

"The police will issue their public apology tomorrow morning and I have already received all the relevant documentation, clearing you of everything. I've already started proceedings to sue the police department for false accusation and damages occurred during their investigation. I'm meeting with their representatives next week. Other than that, I believe that is everything Angelus" Wesley said as he stood and started packing files into his briefcase.

"Thank you Wesley. Tell your wife I apologize for keeping you so late this week and that you two are going to have a few days to 'catch up' on missed time. My jet is waiting at the airport to take you to Hawaii as soon as you are ready."

Wesley's eyes nearly bulged from their sockets as a smile spread over his face.

"You both deserve it. I'm sure an all expenses paid trip for some much needed R & R is in order." Angelus said. He believed in rewarding his employees for work well done, and Wesley has gone above the call of duty every single time.

"Thank you very much Angelus. Virginia will be ecstatic; she has always wanted to visit Hawaii." Wesley said at his employer. Angelus nodded with a smile and Wesley departed, hurrying to the waiting car to fetch his wife and get to Hawaii.

Despite Angelus being a ruthless 'business' man, he was a good employer, looking out for his employees. Wesley had been very nervous when he had to take a case for the famous Tedesco family, but he had pleased them and was offered a job with them.

The fact that the Tedesco's were rumored to be a 'Mafia Family', no one could prove anything and he was one of the few people who knew the rumors were actually true. A very heft paycheck and life-long employment and security were too tempting an offer to refuse, Wesley accepted and has reaped the rewards ever since.

Like now, he was going on a all expenses paid trip to Hawaii, his wife was dressed in the best clothing and they had a huge house, all paid with the money Angelus gave him. Life as an attorney for the Tedesco family sure was good.

# # # # # # # #

Buffy sighed as she rubbed her aching feet. She'd been working since six that morning. A seventeen hour shift was not her idea of a fun time but she needed the money so she asked her boss for the extra shift.

Claire had left hours ago, working only one shift today was like an 'off day' for her. One she really needed and appreciated when Buffy picked up her extra shift. Her three year old boy was eagerly awaiting her arrival with the neighbor.

Usually she and Claire left together and caught a bus home. Buffy lived a few blocks from Claire and they always accompanied each other home. The neighborhood they lived in wasn't the safest and it wasn't a good idea to be walking around alone, no matter the time of day.

Ever since Buffy moved to Los Angeles a few months ago and started working at Harlequin's Dinner, she and Claire had become fast friends. They didn't go out together and stuff like that but they got along great while at work and Buffy came to think of Claire as a close friend.

Buffy finished her last order and was relieved that her shift was finally over. She was beat, her feet were numb and her feet were killing her from being on them all day. Even though she was used to not getting lots of sleep, she felt like falling asleep right there in the bathroom.

Grabbing her bag and coat from the counter in the kitchen, Buffy made her way out of the dinner. Deciding to go out the back to avoid her boss, she quickly left and entered the alley behind the dinner. The alley was mostly lit by the lights of the dinner but she was under no illusion that it was safe to wander around alone. Shrugging on her coat, she hurried to get to the main street and catch the bus. Thankfully, the bus service was 24hours so she was never without a ride to get home.

Stopping in her tracks, she strained her ears. When she heard nothing, she slowly carried on, only to stop a few steps later when she heard scuffling. A rattle like trash cans being pushed over reached her ears and sounds of a struggle followed.

Buffy cautiously neared the end of the alley, hiding herself in the shadows as much as possible. Up head, three men were engaged in a fight. A short blonde haired man was down on the ground and as he looked up she saw his face was covered in blood, while three larger men kicked him.

Buffy squeezed her eyes shut; sure she was imagining what she was seeing. Opening her eyes again, she saw the largest man haul the man from the ground by the lapels of his jacket. The injured man sputtered something. The sound of his voice carried over to her but the words failed to register in her mind.

"You've reached the end of the line Mr. Reynolds, Lenny's had enough of you." Before the man could answer, a gun was pressed against his chest, right over his heart. The sound of the trigger being pulled sounded like a bomb in her ears, even though it was mostly silent.

Buffy gasped as she saw the man dropped to the ground. The sound of her voice did reach the men and three sets of angry eyes shot to her. Buffy placed her hand over her mouth as she stared wide eyed at the men. Without giving it a second thought, she spun of her heel and ran back towards the dinner. The sounds of boots hiding the ground filled her ears as the man approached her with speed. A strangled cry ripped from her mouth as one jumped on her, tackling her to the hard, unforgiving ground.

His weight pressed her into the ground but despite having the wind knocked out of her, Buffy trashed and kicked in an attempt to get him off of her. His breath was warm on her neck as he pinned her with his weight and a shiver of disgust ran through her.

An evil laugh escaped his lips as he hailed her up from the ground and gripped her hands behind her back in a painful grasp. She was breathing hard but didn't give up her struggles. A hard yank on her arms felt like he was going to rip her arms from her body and she instinctively held still.

The other man approached them and Buffy looked longingly to the entrance of the alley. No one would see her or even hear her cry for help. Looking back at the men approaching them, Buffy wanted to recoil. Their eyes were pitch black, their faces set in a harsh line, indicating how careless they are.

A large man with dirty blond hair gripped her chin and forced her to look at him. He smiled as he wiped the tear away that tracked down her cheek. Releasing her chin and stepping away to look at her, his voice was cold, "Looks like you got yourself into a bit of a situation girl."

"What are we going to do with her?" the man holding her asked, as he pulled at her arms again. Buffy looked into the eyes of the man standing before her. His dark eyes couldn't seem to focus and Buffy guessed he was probably high on drugs.

"Let's take her back to Lenny, he'll deal with her." he said with a careless shrug as he pushed her towards the car she didn't see before. The windows were tinted black and she couldn't see inside.

Buffy was carelessly shoved into the back seat as the other man went back to pick up the now lifeless body. Buffy wanted to sob when the body was put into the trunk, just inches away from her. Hysteria bubbled up inside her and she grabbed the door handle to try and get out.

When the ignition started in a soft hum, Buffy tried to calm herself down. Only when they were all silent did the name they mentioned dawn on her. Lenny Macalister was well known in the underworld of Los Angeles, probably around the word as well. Drug smuggling, arms trafficking and murder were just some of the things that came to mind when Lenny Macalister was mentioned. Just a few days ago she heard he was acquitted of murder charges because a witness failed to appear in court. There was no doubt in the police, or anyone else's minds that he killed the witness.

Buffy tried holding back the tears but they silently tracked down her cheeks as fear and realization settled into her gut. The men settled their cold gazes on her as they smiled evilly.

# # # # # # # #

WHAT DO YOU THINK?


End file.
